the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wendy, John, and Michael's Life in Ursula's Tower/Peter Hired to Find the Lost Princess and Princes
(In a Haunted Forest, Mirage and Ursula returned to Mirage’s castle with furious looks) Ursula: Who do those goody-two shoes think they are, taking those items?! Mirage: Without them, we’ll never rule Oz with an iron fist! (As they walked up the highest room in a high tower, they passed some aquatic lizards, a flock of Jubjub Birds, a pack of possessed wolves, the possessed thugs, the possessed bats, and the possessed bee swarm. During their walk, Ursula spoke up positively in a cruel way) Ursula: But despite not having those items yet, I still have my fountain of youth, one out of three children, in my tower. Mirage: I know what you mean. (They glanced down from the window at a tower next door at the edge of the Haunted Forest. Down at the tower, all was quiet and the window was closed. Suddenly, it bursts open, revealing a. She is Wendy, a girl raised by Ursula for as long as she can remember, but also referred by Ursula as her fountain of youth, for Wendy holds a rainbow magic amulet that gives her the ability to heal wounds and keep people young and beautiful at times. As she looked around the window, she shrugged and pretended to walk away) Wendy: Well, I guess John and Michael’re not out here. (Next to the windowsill, hidden, two boys noticed Wendy walking away and snickered. The first boy is. He is John, Wendy's little brother. And the last boy is. He is Michael, Wendy's other little brother. After snickering quietly, they went to sneak back into the room when they felt something magically pick them up and fly them right into the room and right in front of a smug Wendy. It turned out they were playing magical hide-n’-seek) John: That’s four times in a row, Wendy. Michael: A new record. Wendy: Thanks, boys. (She gently placed John and Michael onto the ground with her magic) Michael: I’m getting bored with this game already. Wendy: Then what do you want to do? (John and Michael point at the window) John: I say we sneak outside and play. Wendy: I would love to, John, but Mother said we can’t leave this tower. Michael: But it’s just a quick run and return. Wendy: Last time we tried to do that, she got mad when she caught us. John: As I recall, but…. Wendy: Sorry, but we got work to do around here. Come on! (She runs up to the attic and returned from gathering cleaning supplies) John and Michael: (Shrugging) Oh well. (They start cleaning up the tower’s first and second floors quickly as Wendy started to sing) Wendy: 7:00 AM, the usual morning lineup Start on the chores And sweep until the floors Are all clean Polish and wax Do laundry And mop and shine up Sweep again And by then It’s, like, 7:15 (Once all the cleaning was done, Wendy then took three books from a bookshelf and began reading with her brothers and then started painting on canvas walls in their room, played guitar, cooked soup for lunch, and knitted a cloth necklace as Wendy continued to sing) Wendy: And so we’ll read a book Or maybe two or three We’ll add a few new paintings To our gallery We’ll play guitar And knit and cook And basically Just wonder When will our life begin? (After finishing their soup, Wendy and her brothers then did a bunch of hobbies they like to do in their spare time through Wendy's song, including having Wendy temporally dressed up in a pink dress) Wendy: Then after lunch It’s puzzles And darts and baking Papier-mache A bit of ballet and chess Pottery and ventriloquy Candle-making Then we’ll stretch Maybe sketch Take a climb Sew a dress (They then re-read the same books in a bored way and then looked around for more blank canvas walls to paint on and then practiced some magic) Wendy: And we’ll re-read the books If we have time to spare We’ll paint the walls some more We’re sure there’s room somewhere And then we’ll learn and learn And learn and learn some magic Stuck in the same place We’ve always been And we’ll keep wondering Wondering Wondering Wondering When will our life begin? (They then look out the window dreamily) Wendy: Tomorrow night The lights will appear Just like they do On our birthday each year (They noticed a blank canvas and Wendy painted a picture of her, John, and Michael sitting on a grassy field, watching lights in the night sky) Wendy: What is it like Out there where they glow? Now that we’re older Mother might just let us go (She sighed softly after she finished painting as John and Michael watched in concern. Elsewhere in Emerald City itself, two adults were sitting on their thrones together in silence. The first adult is. He is George Darling, king of Oz. The other adult is. She is Mary Darling, George’s wife and queen of Oz. As they sat silently in calm sadness, George was the first to speak up) George: Mary? Mary: Yes, George? (George sighed sadly in a calm way) George: Tomorrow’s our lost daughter and sons’ birthday. And every time we light the lanterns for this event, I just can’t help but…. Mary: I know, darling. But they might never come back unless…. (Suddenly, a knock on the door got their attention) Mary and George: Come in. (Then, a green ogre-type Digimon came in. He is Ogremon, the gatekeeper of Emerald City) Ogremon: You’re majesties. (He bowed to them as Mary and George got up and walked up hopefully) Mary: Did you find someone who will help find our daughter and sons? Ogremon: Yes, my queen. He’s coming in now. (Then he walked aside, revealing a. He is Peter Pan, a young boy who loves flying things and dreams of becoming a mechanic for them. Noticing him, Mary and George went up to him) Peter: Peter Pan reporting for duty, you’re majesties. George: So, you’re the Peter Pan we’re told about. (Peter nods) Peter: Yes. Mary: Are you ready to learn about our daughter and sons’ disappearance? Peter: Yes again. (They seated and Mary began her story) Mary: You recall how George and the people of this city found a magic healing flower to save my life, as well as our unborn first child, right? Peter: Yeah. You and the first baby were saved and the princess was born eventually. George: That’s right. We even gave her a special amulet as a gift, and the past two years after that, our two sons were born. Mary: However, a mysterious person broke into the castle and stole them, the amulet, and a DNA matcher from us three nights after our second son was born. Peter: As I heard from the people back there. George: So we ask of you…. Will you please look for our daughter and sons? (Peter gave a look of interest) Peter: You mean…? Mary: Yes. If you find our daughter and sons, wherever they may be, and bring them back to us, we’ll let the Wizard himself grant you your wish of becoming a mechanic. (Peter thinks it over) Peter: I always dreamed of being a mechanic on flying things. And I especially dreamed of being a hero to deliver the lost princess and princes back here. (He nods) Peter: I accept. Mary: Thank you, Peter. You’re so kind. George: And if you do bring them home, we might arrange for you and our daughter to be married. Mary: That’s right. (Peter got surprised, yet interested) Peter: Marry the princess? George: Yes, if you want to. Mary: We always hoped that if our daughter were to grow up and marry, we would have grandchildren. (Touched by their offer, Peter smiled and accepted even more) Peter: You know what? I’ll make your dream of being grandparents come true. Mary: (Hopefully) You mean…? (Peter nodded with a smile) Peter: I would love to marry your daughter and get my dream. Mary and George: Thank you! (They hugged him. After the hug ended, Mary spoke up) Mary: Our daughter’s name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling, and her brothers, from old to young, are John and Michael Darling. And here’s their baby picture. George: And her tiara and their two crowns. (They hand Peter the picture, the tiara, which is a gold tiara with multicolored gems engraved in it, and two gold crowns with green gems engraved on it, and he accepted) Peter: Thanks. These should probably make this search easier. George: That’s what the last hired help said before, and the last time before that, and so on. Mary: You are our last hope. (Peter nods and they get up. Outside Emerald City’s entrance gate, Peter, carrying the photo, tiara, and two crowns in his dark green backpack waved goodbye to the civilians, as well as George and Mary) Peter: I won’t let all of you down! Mary and George: Good luck! (Then with that, Peter ran off to begin his search for the lost princess and princes of Oz for Emerald City. Elsewhere, Alice, Gideon, Cody, Edmond, and Dinah walked down the Yellow Brick Road, looking around in amazement at Oz’s beauty) Alice: So beautiful…. Gideon: So colorful…. (They noticed Alice looked around in silence) Boys: Are you okay? (Alice heard them and spoke up casually) Alice: Oh, yeah. I’m okay. (They looked at her flatly, telling that she’s not being honest. Alice then came clean upon seeing those reactions) Alice: Alright, I’m not okay. I just want us to be back home. (Gideon reassured her with a smile) Gideon: Hey, don’t worry. We’ll be home and make sure Odette is alright. Cody: And maybe hide Dinah from everyone. Edmond: That's right. Alice: I guess. (She then looked around and sighed sadly. Then she started singing as Dinah and the boys got concerned and they stopped walking) Alice: There’s a feeling here inside That I cannot hide And I know I’ve tried But it’s turning me around I’m not sure that we’re aware If we’re up or down If we’re here or there We need both feet on the ground Why do I feel like we’re drowning When there is plenty of air? Why do I feel like frowning? I think the feeling is fear Here we are in a different place In a different time In this time and space But we don’t want to be here We were told we must see the Wizard But we don’t know who the Wizard is I just hope this Wizard is there Maybe I’m just going crazy Letting myself getting uptight I’m acting just like a baby But we’re gonna be alright As soon as we get home As soon as we get home (They resumed walking while Alice continued to sing) Alice: In a different place In a different time Different people around us We would like to know Of their different world And how different they find us And just who’s the Wizard? Is he big? Will he scare us? If we ask to leave Will the Wizard hear us? How will we know then If we’ll ever get home again? Here we are alone Though it feels the same I don’t know where we’re going Out here on our own And it’s not a game And a strange wind is blowing I am so amazed By the things that we see here I don’t want to be afraid I just don’t want us to be here In my mind, this is clear What are we doing here? I wish we were home (After her song ended, Cody and Edmond spoke up to cheer her up) Edmond: Don’t worry, Alice. Cody: Like Gideon said, we will be home soon. Gideon: Just believe in yourself and all of us, like Kitty and Miao said. (Realizing they’re right, Alice smiled and got perked up) Alice: You’re right. Shall we get to Emerald City? (They nod and resumed their walk) Coming up: Dinah and the kids meet a certain live boy-like scarecrow at the cornfield, who have dreams of getting a brain. Also, Wendy and her brothers finally ask Ursula to take them to Emerald City to see the lights on their birthday, but Ursula politely declines by telling them a huge lie about the outside world to keep them in the tower. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies